(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a molding process of a light emitting diode (LED) reflector, its construction, and the reflector-applied LED loader, and more particularly, to a molding process of an LED ceramic reflector with variable LED loading angles.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Light emitting diode (LED) for compact in size, lower power consumption, low heat generation, and long service lift has gradually exited the conventional tungsten lamp of the similar function as found in Xmas light, flashlight, vehicle signal light, and traffic mark. An LED is essentially comprised of a transparent package containing conductive terminals of different polarities and a loader; a chip is disposed on the load; an electrode layer of the chip and those conductive terminals are connected to each other by means of a gold plated wire; and each conductive terminal extends out of the transparent package to become a contact to a power source.
A chemical compound semiconductor in the LED chip essentially decides spectrum or luminance characteristics of the LED. Optical characteristics of the LED including light emitting luminance or angle of filed of view are significantly subject to package substrate of the LED.
In a construction of an LED of the prior art, a reflector operates to reflect light emitted by the LED. Generally, the reflector is provided using the drilling, punching or laminating method. However, any of these methods is blamed for higher cost, rough inclined plane being detrimental to the pattern of light reflection, opening shape being limited, and prevention from producing packed circuits. As a result, efforts for reducing packaging cost of the LED and for improving the light selection efficiency of the LED are frustrated.